


A Night with the Master

by manda_chanxp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, master axel, mention of masturbation, mention of toys, servant roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Lord Axel has some fun with his favorite servant.





	

“Roxas,” A rather tall redhead called from the dark bedroom. He then lit a candle or two filling the fancy room with its warm light. The room was filled with all the best of everything, the furniture was all lined with gold and all the fabric was the finest silk. He pulled the ribbon in his hair out letting his spikes return while he waited. He normally only put it up when he was riding, that way his hair won’t get in his acid green eyes. He was still in his black suit including; black dress pants, a white button up shirt and, waist coat. He tapped his foot waiting for his servant to come to his call. Moments later the large wooden door slowly opened and a small young man walked into the room. It looked like half his head had been left un-brushed leaving it spiked to one side. He was dressed in some black short that stopped just above his knee and a while button up shirt. He kept his face to the ground but looked up after a few moments showing his sea blue eyes.   


“What can I do for you my Lord?” The blond asked his voice small and quite not sure if he should look up. His legs crossed on uncrossed as he waited.  


“I spilled some tea on the floor. Then I need some help it would seem that one of my buttons got stuck.” He said pointing at one of the buttons on his waist coat. The servant nodded then ran out of the room coming back a moment later with a bowl of soupy water and a rag. The master of the house pointed to the spill and Roxas walked over and got on his hands and knees to wipe it up. Once all the green leaf juice was up he left the rag into the bowl. He then heard the door being closed behind. The master then walked back over to the overly large bed than sat down grinning waiting for help. The smaller man then slowly walked over to help his master with his cloths.   


“Anything else Master,” Roxas asked as he worked at the button getting it free in a minute or so. He then found himself being pulled onto the others lap in a way that they were facing each other.  


“What did I tell you to call me while it’s just the two of us?” He said in a warning type voice, lending forward to talk right in the others ear, sending a shiver down Roxas’s spine.   


“I’m sorry Axel,” He said giving his a kiss on his check. Axel grinned grabbing onto Roxas’s ass rubbing and squeezing it, hearing the other moan. After which he started undoing Axels shirt letting it pool behind him. After that he made quick work of his own shirt. Axel than moved them so his small lover was laying on his back with his hovering over him. “So I’m not in charge tonight?” Roxas questioned as his neck was being attacked with kisses and light nibbles. He was sure he would have some marks to cover up in the morning.   


“If you want you can ride me on round two.” The master said stripping off his servants short leaving him naked for his own viewing pleasure. “You look even more beautiful every time I look at you.”   


“Just hurry up Axel, I’ve been waiting for you to call me all day.” The blond said then pulled Axel down into the deep kiss. Tongues rubbed together all the while Roxas worked at undoing the last pair of pants in the room. When they pulled apart Axel grabbed a jar he kept by the bed and opened it letting the sweet smell from the oil fill the air. Roxas watched as the other dipped his fingers into the jelly, all the while he spread his legs giving Axel room to work. Axel just smiled and he carefully pushed two of his long fingers inside heading a slight moan. Once inside Axel placed the jar back on the table for later use.  


“Glad to see you’re as willing as always.” He said lust filling his voice.  


“I can’t help it Axel. It feels so good when you touch me.” The blond servant moaned out as the spot deep inside him was hit. Roxas curved his back off the silk sheets when the other started rubbing his prostate. He then felt another finger filling his hole.  


“You feel a lot loser then normal where you playing with yourself while I was gone?” Axel said pulling his fingers out making the other feel empty. “Did you use what I got you last month for your birthday or just your fingers?” He asked wanting to know before they took this any further. He watches as the other blushed more wanting nothing more than to cover his face. “I’m waiting Roxy.”  


“The toy, I’m sorry master but it was getting late I thought you didn’t want me to bed you tonight. Normally you call moments after you get home but this time…” Roxas said a pout on his round face.  


“You’re not in trouble, so there is no need to say sorry, got it memorized. Beside I got it for you to play with. However I would have rather you used it so I could watch but oh well maybe next time.” Axel said then moved Roxas hand to his pants so he could finish the job of getting rid of them. The servant grinned finishing unzipping them getting out of his lord lap. Axel than got up letting them fall to the ground. Afterword’s he stepped out of them, and then sat down at the end of the bed. Roxas over off the bed and went between the others leg getting on his knees. He wrapped his small hands around the hard piece of meat in front of him. “Make sure to get me nice and hard.” Roxas just rolled his eyes as he took Axel Jr in his hot mouth. He started sucking as he bobbed his head up and down taking more inside each time he went down. The fire crouch put his hand on his blonds head, pushing him down to take more inside.   


Once Roxas could feel the other pulsing in his mouth he pulled away, getting back on the bed then spread his legs waiting. Axel then moved between him grabbed the jar and rubbing some of the oil on his cock making it so he could enter without bring Roxas much pain. He then place himself at Roxas’s tight warm hole waiting to enter. Roxas then moved back trying to impale himself on the hot flesh. “Looks like we still need to work on your patience,” He stated then slowly worked half way inside and stopped there.   


“Axel please I want you to fill me all the way,” He begged tears forming in his eyes his mouth open slightly.   


“Is that begging I hear,” Axel said then pushed all the way inside with one thrust making sure to hit his sweet spot deep inside.   


“God, so good,” Roxas moaned out digging his nails onto Axels back, claiming him as his own. Axel then pulled almost of the way out then started waiting once again for the begging. If there was one think Axel could live without it was the sound of his lover begging to be taken by him. “Don’t stop!” He yelled trying to move his hips back. “Please I need it, don’t make me wait any longer.” Axel just grinned as he started thrusting again. Making sure to go hard and fast just like he know Roxas wanted. With each thrust he could feel Roxas was getting tighter and tighter. Moments later Roxas was screaming begging to come, Axel nodded then watched as their chest where painted white. A few thrust later Roxas felt his hole being filled but Axel’s hot seed. Once they caught their breath he pulled out, rolled over and pulled Roxas on top of his chest. He smiled as they gave each other a sweet kiss.   


Roxas sat up a little smiling. “Try to rest a little,” Axel said then kissed his forehead. Roxas just grinned and rolled his eyes.   


“I was promised I can ride you,” Roxas said then wrapped his hand around his master member pumping it back to life. He then before Axel could say anything took it back inside.   


“You sure are horny tonight.” The redhead stated looking up smiling.  


“I can’t help it; this is just how my body always reacts to you.” Roxas said then started to ride, Axel just smiled moving his hand to the others hips to guide him. Roxas moved slow not wanting this to end any time soon. After all they had all night.  


“Let’s just hope you can still work in the morning,” Axel said thrusting up hearing Roxas moan.  


“But… it’s my day off tomorrow.” Roxas said as he was flipped and Axel started pounding into him.  


“Then we can just stay in bed all day,” He said slamming in harder and harder, hearing the blond scream which could be heard though out the whole castle. “Scream louder I want everyone to know who you belong to.” Axel said right in his ear than started working his way to where the neck and the shoulder meet. He bites down breaking the skin right as they climaxed.   


“Amazing as ever,” Roxas said panting as Axel pulled out and rolled over. Axels own seed dripping out of the gaping hole onto the silk sheets staining them. The slight filled him with pride. Axel would just have one of the maids wash them in the morning. They had gotten pretty good at getting got those types of stains out.   


“You can say that again Kitten.” After saying that he gave Roxas a kiss on his sweaty forehead, Roxas then moved closer wanting to be in his lovers arms until the morning. He rested his head on the others chest ready to pass out for the rest of the night maybe even the morning.  


“Good night Love,” The blond forced out as he pasted out using his master chest as a pillow. Axel just smiled holding Roxas close as he blow out the candle next to the bed.  


“Sleep well my love,” Axel said then kissed his forehead one more time before covering them up and falling sleep holding his blond close.  


Morning come faster than Axel wished. “Axel I said gets up,” Roxas said trying to push him out of the bed. “You have worked to get do and, I need a bath since some dumb ass though it would be alright to come in my ass. Even though I have told you to pull out, do you even know how hard it is to clean that stuff out when you’re sore.” Roxas yelled trying to get Axel out of bed.   


  
The end.  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fanfic contest so now i'm posting it. I hope everyone likes. I don't own Kingdom Heart or anything about it.


End file.
